king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)/Episode 6
The sixth episode of ''This is Fighting Robots'' aired on May 18th, 2018. It concluded the third round, consisting of a Tag Team battle, two standard head-to-head battles, and featured two head-to-head battles between the celebrity captains, driving robots on their team. Competing robots *Blue *Cat King *Chronos *Golden Hoops *Hunting Wind *Ninja *Sandstorm *Shrederator Tiger Claw *Stealth *Tánshè *Thunder and Lightning *Weber *White Tiger Guardian *Zen Oh Setup The episode began with the last battle of the Tag Team round, which saw the winners progress to future rounds and the losing robots eliminated. After the end of the Tag Team round, Zheng Shaung of the Green team and Sa Beining of the Yellow team were required to fight two head-to-head battles with robots they did not select for the Tag Team battle. This was followed by a third head-to-head battle between two of Shaung's robots, resulting in one of them being eliminated from her team. Another round followed, this time consisting of two more head-to-head battles where the celebrity captains drove one of their allocated robots. Once the draws were selected, each celebrity was given one hour to practice operating their robots in the arena under the guidance of their partnering roboteers; for this, the arena hazards were disabled and a set of tires added for each robot to attack with their weapons. No eliminations would take place at this particular stage of the competition. After the final two head-to-head battles took place, the winning celebrities would be given the opportunity to choose one robot each to be reinstated as part of their teams. This lead to Xiake rejoining the competition following its elimination in the Tag Team round; the other competitor to be reinstated has yet to be revealed. Battles White Tiger Guardian & Sandstorm vs Zen Oh & Golden Hoops Prior to the battle, Golden Hoops received further scrutiny from other roboteers, and underwent extensive modifications to its chassis, tires and hammer weapons. Still confident about Golden Hoops’ potential, Sa Beining discussed tactics with its team, advising them to continuously spin up and hit opponents as they came into range. In the opening seconds, Zen Oh drove around the pit and into the back of White Tiger Guardian, destroying its rear panel. The Portuguese machine hit the front of White Tiger Guardian, only to be rammed and maneuvered towards the wall spikes by Sandstorm. Meanwhile, Golden Hoops spun round on the spot in an effort to cause further damage to it and Zen Oh's opponents. After driving under Zen Oh again, Sandstorm proceeded to ram Golden Hoops at high speed, disrupting its attack and launching it into the air. The two machines lingered near the wall spikes along with White Tiger Guardian; seconds later, Zen Oh rammed Sandstorm into the spikes, enabling Golden Hoops to escape. The other three robots separated; Sandstorm responded to Zen Oh's attack by pushing it into the spikes, before reversing and carrying Zen Oh into the open pit. Sandstorm briefly nudged its teammate, before getting underneath Golden Hoops again and ramming it into the wall spikes. The impact launched Golden Hoops into the air once more, although this did not prevent Sandstorm from continuing to push it as it tried to spin. Soon, Zen Oh was raised out of the pit; Sandstorm repeatedly rammed and pushed both of its opponents as a damaged White Tiger Guardian struggled for drive. Sandstorm, Golden Hoops and Zen Oh continued bumping and hitting each other for some time, as Sa Beining and Zhang Yishan urged their roboteers to take advantage of the descending pit. Having lost the use of its bar spinner early on, Zen Oh sped across the arena and bumped Zen Oh aside. After traversing the flame jets, Zen Oh suddenly drove into the pit, eliminating itself from the battle. Sandstorm continued to bump, push and drag Golden Hoops until time ran out, with both teams surviving to a Judges’ decision. After the battle, Sa Beining spoke again to the Golden Hoops team, disappointed with their failure to capitalize on the pit’s descent. Needless to say, the decision went in favor of Sandstorm and White Tiger Guardian, enabling Zheng Shaung and Wu Chun to win their fourth – and final - Tag Team round. Winner: White Tiger Guardian & Sandstorm Tánshè vs Chronos Immediately, Tánshè charged directly towards Chronos to prevent it from powering up its spinning rim, causing it to recoil into the air. Tánshè then edged Chronos towards the Grinder, and bounced the spinning robot off its flipper repeatedly. Chronos tried in vain to spin up its weapon, grinding on the side of Tánshè, but caused no damage, and was pushed towards the corner of the arena. Tánshè attempted to flip Chronos out of the arena, but was not fully underneath it, and instead flipped Chronos onto the side of the arena wall, hanging from the protruding spikes. Held in place, Chronos could only spin its outer rim in an effort to break free from the wall. Tánshè held off, hoping to claim a win by knockout, while the referee started to count Chronos out. Halfway through the referee's count, Chronos started to jump through the air, sliding along the wall, but did not reach its wheels. Straight after the referee delivered the '9' of the count, Chronos finally fell back to its wheels and rejoined the battle. However, this relapse was short-lived, as Tánshè drove straight back under Chronos, delivered it to the other corner of the arena, and flipped it straight over the wall, winning the battle by knockout. Winner: Tánshè Stealth vs Shrederator Tiger Claw At the start of the battle, Shrederator Tiger Claw powered up its shell spinner and drove around the arena, although it became immediately clear that Stealth could not power up its own weapon, so Shrederator Tiger Claw attacked its spinning bar head-on, throwing sparks. Shrederator Tiger Claw then delivered a direct blow to the back end of Stealth, damaging its skirts. The next attack from Shrederator Tiger Claw hit the bar of Stealth, and swung the South Korean robot around for a follow-up hit. Shrederator Tiger Claw struck the back and sides of Stealth in quick succession, but Stealth drove back into Shrederator Tiger Claw's spinner, which peeled up the side of Stealth. Shrederator Tiger Claw then landed glancing blows on the side and back of Stealth, which drove towards the Grinder. Suddenly, after Shrederator Tiger Claw directly struck the bar spinner of Stealth, the weaponry of Stealth started functioning, and it reached top speed, while Shrederator Tiger Claw rebounded into the arena wall. Stealth drove around, avoiding its opponent, when Shrederator Tiger Claw closed in. Although Shrederator Tiger Claw missed on its drive, due to a late change in direction from Stealth, Shrederator Tiger Claw bounced off the arena wall, and slammed back into Stealth, ceasing the bar spinner once again. Shrederator Tiger Claw spun into the back of Stealth, ripping away more armor while trapping it over the arena saws. After two more blows in the center of the arena, Shrederator Tiger Claw forced Stealth into the corner of the arena, which could now only spin in place, having lost drive on one side. The referee counted out Stealth, and Shrederator Tiger Claw earned the victory. Winner: Shrederator Tiger Claw Blue vs Hunting Wind As both robots performed their pre-battle checks, Hunting Wind encountered technical difficulties, proving unresponsive to its captain’s controls. These prompted additional repairs to Hunting Wind inside the arena, although these proved unsuccessful. Despite receiving assistance from Tánshè’s Gabriel Stroud, Hunting Wind’s captain could not get his robot working, and so was forced to forfeit the battle, to his, Adam Wrigley and the audiences’ disappointment. Winner: Blue (Hunting Wind forfeited due to technical issues) Ninja (Sa Beining) vs Thunder and Lightning (Wu Chun) In practice prior to the battle, Sa Beining attempted to hit a tyre using Ninja's weapon, but repetedly failed. Wu Chun found practice more advantageous, as his multibot competitor would partially be controlled by Thunder and Lightning's existing team, Liu Kunfeng's son. Wu Chun drove Lightning (blue wedge), while Liu drove Thunder (orange spinner). Ninja immediately exposed its wedge to a hit from Thunder's disc, and swung its weapon around aimlessly, being lifted up by another blow from Thunder. Ninja retreated into the corner of the arena, and the back end of the robot was hit by Thunder's disc, briefly causing it to lose traction. Ninja spun in place, knocking Thunder aside, while Wu Chun drove Lightning into the way of this attack. Wu Chun lined up his shot, and Lightning slammed into Ninja's wedge, throwing the robot up. Attacking in co-operation, Thunder and Lightning pressured Ninja, until a swing from Ninja's mace threw sparks from the wedge of Lightning. Thunder and Lightning retaliated, but Ninja pressured Lightning onto the floor flipper, which lifted both robots up, after Paul Streeter of Ninja's team activated the flipper. Lightning rammed into Ninja, but the thwackbot wedged under Thunder and pushed it towards the arena wall. Ninja returned to the center of the arena, offering no offense, and Lightning rammed it, to the celebrations of driver Wu Chun. Ninja's mace landed on Thunder, producing more sparks. Critically, after Ninja hit the arena floor several times, it fed its mace right into the disc of Thunder, which ripped Ninja's weapon away, throwing it into the wall. Thunder capitalized, and struck the wedge of the weaponless Ninja, and after a combined attack from both multibots, Thunder attacked the left wheel of Ninja and bent the hub. Thunder followed this up with another strike to Ninja's wedge, and Lightning slammed into the back of Ninja just before time expired on the battle. With no knockout, the battle was sent to a Judges' decision, which was awarded in favor of Wu Chun's Thunder and Lightning. Winner: Thunder and Lightning (Wu Chun) Cat King (Zheng Shaung) vs Weber (Zhang Yishan) During the celebrity captains’ practice sessions, Zhang Yishan tried her hand at avoiding attacks from Cat King’s minibot, before flipping the minibot over twice. Meanwhile, Zhang Yishan initially struggled to get Weber to flip the tire provided. However, Weber eventually got underneath, pushed and threw the tire into the air a few times, towards the bulletproof screens and the arena ceiling. Both robots started tentatively, with Weber dodging Cat King’s initial drive before bumping into the wall spikes. After more nudging, Weber tried to flip Cat King, but missed, throwing itself over. The Russian machine landed on Cat King as it tried to self-right, causing it to be tipped upside-down and forced to self-right again. The two competitors continued avoiding each other, until Cat King briefly lifted Weber upwards using its weapon. More pirouetting and evasive driving ensued, before Cat King drove behind Weber and lifted it again. Weber charged at high speed into Cat King, but again slammed into the wall spikes. Following a near-miss with one of the grinders, Weber rammed the front of Cat King and circled around the American machine for another shove. As it tried to line up another attack, Weber accidentally drove into the spikes again, causing it to get lodged against them. Zhang Yishan fired Weber’s flipper, causing the Russian machine to throw itself forwards and clear of the spikes. Landing on its side, Weber self-righted, only for Cat King to ram and clamp it against the same set of spikes. Cat King retreated as Weber again fired its flipper to free itself, and in turn was momentarily thrown off-balance by a charging Weber. Weber, however, missed another flip, throwing itself over. The two robots circled round each other in the closing stages; Weber cornered Cat King against the wall spikes and flipped it over just before time ran out, although not without flipping itself again. Cat King also self-righted; nevertheless, both competitors survived to a Judges’ decision. Despite a strong start from Cat King, the decision ultimately went in favor of Weber and Zhang Yishan. Winner: Weber (Zhang Yishan) Trivia *This was the first episode where the celebrity captains took to the controls of their robots, and their first experiences of driving prior to combat were shown on-screen. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with OOtA Category:Season 1.5 episodes Category:This is Fighting Robots